


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Demons, Guardian Angels, Hell, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religion, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, im going to hell for this, jisung is a sensitive bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho loved the pure little angel. He always saw how Jisung watched over people on earth, protecting them as their guardian angel. Minho wanted nothing but to drag that pure little soul straight down into hell, and show him how wonderful sin can really be. But with how diligent and obedient Jisung was to 'Mr. up above all mighty' there was no way he'd agree.But in Minho's eyes, all he needed was a little push, in the wrong direction.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Temptation

Han Jisung, the man with a heart of gold. The one with the want to help those in need. The one who always followed the rules. The one who always saw the best in everyone. He was the purest soul that was in heaven.

Minho thought it was disgusting. For you see, they were on separate ends of the spectrum. Jisung was an angel, and Minho was a demon.

Minho loved the pure little angel. He always saw how Jisung watched over people on earth, protecting them as their guardian angel. Minho wanted nothing but to drag that pure little soul straight down into hell, and show him how _wonderful_ sin can really be. But with how diligent and obedient Jisung was to 'Mr. up above all mighty' there was no way he'd agree.

But in Minho's eyes, all he needed was a little _push_ , in the wrong direction.

* * *

Jisung was flying above earth, the cool wind ruffling the white feathers of his wings. He started to soar down and land on the roof of an apartment complex. He sat on the edge of the building, looking over the city below him.

"What a lovely world down there, isn't it?" Jisung heard a voice next to him. He jolted from the surprise, not expecting someone to be there. He turned around, swinging his legs from off the edge of the building. As soon as he turned his head he was met face to face with someone he'd never expect.

A demon.

Jisung at first shrieked and started to scoot away, the demon in question remained in his spot.

"D-demon! What are you doing here!" Jisung shouted, pointing accusingly at him. He just gave Jisung a puzzled look, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Man, I don't know what they teach you in heaven but that is no way to greet someone." the demon retorted, "and you know, I have a name other than 'demon'." He mocked Jisung's screeching tone when he said the words.

Jisung made a face of discomfort, and disgust at his actions. They stared at each other for a moment, before Jisung moved and spoke again.

"Look I cannot associate with your kind, I must be on my way." He lifted himself off of the floor of the roof and was about to turn to jump off and fly away. But as soon as he turned around he was face to face with the demon once again.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot here sweetheart," he started, Jisung made a face of disgust at the pet name. He extended out his hand to shake Jisung's, "My name is Lee Minho, and you?"

Jisung looked at his hand, then back up to meet his eyes. He was always told growing up in heaven how dangerous it was to shake hands with a demon. He could get in some serious trouble with the higher ups if he was even caught talking to Minho.

"Look Mr. 'Minho' I'm gonna get in serious trouble if I'm caught talking to you. I have much work and I must be on my way." Jisung perched off of the edge of the building, ready to spread his angel wings and fly off. Until Minho's voice stopped him once again. He had managed to get next to Jisung again.

"What a shame you can't talk to me," Minho started. He was playing with the ends of Jisung's hair, then he swatted away Minho's hand. "I thought you were adorable."

"Don't tempt me," Jisung snapped. His face turned bright red at Minho’s actions. "I have work to do."

"Very well, but I predict our paths will cross again soon." Minho smirked, Jisung gave him an annoyed glance.

With that, Jisung jumped off the edge of the complex. The wind catching under his wings almost immediately, feeling weightless as always. Throughout the day, he couldn't stop thinking about what Minho said to him.

When Minho said their paths would cross, he wasn't kidding.

* * *

Jisung would try avoiding Minho as much as possible, but he always showed up no matter what. Jisung would always try to do his jobs that were assigned to him. like watching over others, or bringing saved souls up to heaven. But whenever he was on earth, Minho would come and pester him. Demons aren't allowed into heaven, but angels can go into hell. since fallen angels are somewhat demonic, they have to let all angels in. Earth on the other hand, is the access point for all of them.

Jisung was walking along the busy street, people were phasing through him, but he didn't notice. Humans can't see demons or angels unless they choose to make themselves visible to them. Jisung was staring down at the card that had his next assignment on it. Until out of nowhere, he felt a tug on the back of the collar of his shirt, and he was dragged into an alleyway. Jisung fell to the ground with a thud, he looked up to see Minho staring down at him, Jisung audibly gulped.

"Miss me?" Minho asked in his usual cocky tone, Jisung just turned his head away.

"No…" he mumbled barely audible, his wings slowly retreating back. Minho crouched down to be at his level, staring at Jisung's face. He wasn't going to look at Minho, he was afraid he'd see the red on his face and think the worst.

Minho placed his hand on the wall behind Jisung, their faces only mere centimeters away. Jisung's head was still turned away, eyes glued to the floor. He felt like being this close to a demon was somehow sinful, yet why did it feel so _nice_ when they were so close like this?

"You know," Minho whispered. "I've always wanted to feel what angel wings feel like."

Minho grabbed Jisung's chin and moved it to look at him. Jisung was enamored with those piercing red eyes, and the warmth of his hand under his chin like this. He tried to stop his thoughts, tried to say they were sinful and this wasn't right.

But yet, he never told Minho to stop.

Minho moved his hand off Jisung's chin and moved to his wings. Jisung flinched, and a whimper left his mouth when his hand came in contact with the fluffy feathers.

"Aww, are you wings sensitive?" Minho cooed at him. Jisung turned an even brighter shade of red and turned his head away from Minho.

"Eyes on me, sweetheart." Minho moved his hand back to Jisung's chin, moving him so their eyes connected once again.

He slowly moved his face closer to Jisung, their lips barely meeting. Until Minho backed away and stood up off the dusty alleyway ground. Jisung stared up at him, giving him a pleading look, wanting more of what Minho gave him.

"Oh don't give me those sad eyes sweetheart," Minho started, "don't worry, the next time I come and visit you, I'll show how sinful a demon can really be."

Jisung tried to reach out and call to him but the words just didn't come out. Minho had turned the corner and walked on, as if nothing even happened. Jisung was left in shock on the ground in the shitty alleyway.

What has he gotten himself into.

* * *

  
  


Hell wasn't what Jisung pictured it like.

Minho went above and beyond for their next "meetup", and decided to take Jisung straight to hell. He didn't know what to expect, a cave on fire perhaps? But nothing like this. It was a huge mansion, the bouncers in front looked over Jisung and Minho. Once the bouncers found it was okay to let them in, the doors were pushed open. And Jisung was met with the largest party he's ever seen. Drinks, music, lights, everything you'd see in a strip club, which Jisung had never even stepped foot in.

He was in awe taking it all in, when he felt someone pulling him somewhere. It was Minho, weaving him through the crowds of demons and fallen angels.

"Where are we going?" Jisung yelled over the loud music and people, Minho turned around to respond to him.

"It's a surprise!" He shouted back. Jisung wasn't keen on surprises, but at this point he'd do anything for Minho. At least anything to feel Minho again, and to think he didn't even want anything to do with him a week ago.

* * *

Minho slammed Jisung onto the bed. Their bodies so close, Jisung could feel Minho's body heat radiating off of him. Their faces so close once again, just like the time in the alleyway on earth.

"Tell me what you want," Minho whispered in his ear. It sent chills down his spine, his wings twitching and breathing shallow. "Don't lie, I know you want what I want."

"Minho…" Jisung breathed out, it came out as a breathy moan of his name. Their bodies were so close, Minho had Jisung's hands pinned above him. His white shirt slightly unbuttoned, and wings splayed out over the silken sheets of Minho's bed. He really did look like an angel, and just as Minho wanted, he dragged him straight to hell.

Minho just teased him more, barely letting their lips meet, his hand ghosting over his skin. He finally broke when Minho slowly brought his hand up his thigh. Jisung let out another whine that made Minho smirk.

"Come on," Minho teased at him. "Tell me how you want me to _ruin_ you." He released Jisung's hands, moving down to his chest as he moved his hand through Jisung’s unbuttoned shirt. His heart was hammering in his chest as Minho hovered above him.   
“Please… please Minho…” Jisung breathed out, he still hadn’t kissed Jisung since he pinned him down to the bed of his room. He just wanted to feel Minho, but he wanted Jisung to _beg_ for it.   
  
“Please what? You need to use your words, sweetheart.” Minho chuckled darkly, he moved the hand inside Jisung’s shirt to caress under his jaw. The action made Jisung let out another breathy whine, wings behind him quivering in anticipation. Jisung reached up to grip Minho’s back, Minho placed his knee between his legs when he started to squirm.   
  
“Minho…” Jisung leaned into Minho’s neck, being dangerously close to his ear. “I want you to ruin me.”   
  
Minho chuckled once again, he grabbed Jisung’s hands off his back and pinned them to the bed above his head. Jisung looked into his eyes as he was hovering above him. Minho’s eyes were filled with an emotion Jisung couldn’t quite pinpoint. All he knew was he had no idea what Minho was going to do to him, but he was waiting on his every word.   
  
_“As you wish.”_ Minho said seductively, he leaned closer to Jisung letting their lips collide together this time. Jisung knew from the moment they shared his first kiss, it was all over for him. He wanted to feel every inch of his body being consumed by the sin Minho wanted to give him. No one could stop him, he’d gone too far, no one could save him from this.   
  
Not even God could save him from what he had done now.

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to hell :D
> 
> this was almost a smut fic but I gave up halfway through ehehehehehe
> 
> insta: dino_119_
> 
> Discord server: https://discord.gg/ymbFhA7


End file.
